


Trippin', yo!

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Damn sexy Chloe Price, Gen, groovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe gets her groove on.  Someone is very interested in that.
Kudos: 2





	Trippin', yo!

Max and Chloe stepped out of the dorm building. It was a awesome, sunny Saturday. Some of the football players had a boombox set up, which was currently blaring a song.

Punk and metal were Chloe’s usual thing, but, damn if this dance music didn’t get to her. She started grooving along, swinging her hips just a little

I fuck with your woman 

I fuck with your woman

I fuck with your woman

yeah, the Fatboy’s trippin’

She must have had eyes in the back of her head, because as the song went “Woo!”, she spun around. Exactly on the immediate “ha-HA!”, she fired finger guns at Victoria Chase, with a wink, and the sexiest smirk in the history of smirking.

She spun around and continued walking to the tune, hips still swinging.

Max, like almost everyone in front of the dorm, stood gaping. ‘oh my DOG! I forgot how fucking sexy Chloe is!’, her mind screamed. Shaking her head, she ran to catch up, shouting about certain people with really long legs.

For one of the very few times in her life, Victoria was speechless, mouth hanging open. She shook her head, “That damn hipster follows that fucking degenerate like a bitch in heat”, she sneered.

Her almost fire hydrant colored face told the story, however. 

Taylor and Courtney had to grit their teeth to the point they felt like they were going to crack, to hold back the laughter. They just barely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just heard Gangsta' Trippin' by Fatboy Slim on my Spotify. 
> 
> Sexy Chloe Price being sexy Chloe Price naturally occurred to me.
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
